


Layers

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr on 11/25/2013.
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Kudos: 4
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Layers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 11/25/2013.

Pitch sips hot chocolate from a small paper cup and allows himself to smile a little. Maybe going ice skating wasn’t such a bad idea after all. Sure, the outdoor rink was a little chaotic earlier, full of families with small children who liked to use the “as fast as possible and then fall spectacularly” method of skating, but now that the sun’s gone down, the rink’s cleared a bit. He had even gotten to skate while holding hands with Sandy for a short while, before all the skaters had been told to clear the ice so the zamboni could give it a smooth surface again. 

While waiting for the rink to open again, Sandy had bought them both cups of cocoa from the stand next to the skate rental hut. “Thanks for coming out and doing this,” he’d said, passing him the warm drink, “I know you hate being cold.”

Pitch does hate being cold–he’s bundled up now in three sweaters under his calf-length wool coat, as well as wearing both earmuffs and a hat, gloves advertised as suitable for climbing Everest rather than walking around in Midwestern cities, and the thickest scarf he could find.

And while he was skating, he had been all right, but now, waiting, even with the hot chocolate, he’s starting to wish maybe he had worn a fourth sweater. A few snowflakes begin to fall from the sky and he turns to ask Sandy how much longer he wants to stay.

When he turns, though, he finds Sandy looking up at him with a very familiar gleam in his eye, and a familiar soft smile.

Pitch knows that look. It’s the one that means Sandy is about to try to do something obscene in public. He’s never succeeded–Pitch has always stopped him, and Pitch isn’t entirely sure if Sandy’s enough of an exhibitionist to keep going with whatever he wanted to do to Pitch if he hadn’t said no.

Pitch raises his eyebrows and realizes that with just that look he’s starting to feel not as cold as he was. His question about when they’re going to leave has a little more urgency now, but Sandy doesn’t give him a chance to ask it.

Instead, he slides closer to Pitch on the bench, kneels on it to make himself taller, deftly pulls down Pitch’s scarf and presses a quick, light kiss to his neck. 

He then moves the scarf back into place and sits back down, smiling at Pitch as though he’s finally won something.

 _Well_ , thinks Pitch, no longer feeling cold at all but worried about what might happen if he took his scarf off, _after ten years he was bound to get away with it sometime._

He begins unlacing his skates as soon as he’s done with his hot chocolate. It’s as clear as the reflection of the city lights in the newly smooth ice that it’s time for he and Sandy to go somewhere where they can both be much warmer while wearing many fewer layers.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #I just wanted fluff with an established couple#established long enough for Sandy to know that Pitch's neck is basically just an ON button for him#normally he would respect that#but the scarf!#too tempting#this might be set in Chicago
> 
> whentheoceanmetsky said: ohmygosh babies


End file.
